


just a little crush

by tasteofsummersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Goshiki is STZ's ace (this isn't plot-relevant but it's important), First Crush, Fluff, M/M, No plot just Goshiki thinking about how amazing Kindaichi is for the entire fic, Pining, Second year Goshiki and Kindaichi, What more do you need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow
Summary: Tsutomu couldn’t tell you when his stomach started doing the weird, bottomless swoopy feeling when he so much as thought about Kindaichi.What he can tell you is that he wants it to stop. And at the same time, he doesn’t.-Or: the one where Tsutomu has a big ol' crush on Kindaichi, and it's simultaneously the best and worst thing ever
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	just a little crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts), [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> I was today years old when I found out that you can gift the same work to multiple people, which is good because this one has to go to both [@Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342) and [@AllMyCharactersAreGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyCharactersAreGay/pseuds/AllMyCharactersAreGay). The two of them made me fall in love with this ship after all! If you end up liking this, you should definitely go check out their GoshiKin fics, I promise that they will melt your heart and put a big smile on your face!!  
> Leah, Loz, I love you both sooooo much, and I hope you'll enjoy this silly little fic!!! ✨💙✨

Tsutomu couldn’t tell you when things began to change.

He couldn’t tell you when a message from Kindaichi first became a reason to smile without even knowing what it said yet.

He couldn’t tell you when texting Kindaichi became his first impulse upon meeting a cute dog. Or being yelled at by his French teacher. Or hitting a super-extra-awesome-amazing cross. Or for no reason at all.

He couldn’t tell you when his feelings went from “it’s good to know he has something that makes him smile” to “I want to be the one to make him smile”.

He couldn’t tell you when his stomach started doing the weird, bottomless swoopy feeling when he so much as thought about Kindaichi.

What he can tell you is that he wants it to stop. And at the same time, he doesn’t.

He wants it to stop because it’s so horribly inconvenient. Tsutomu was never one to spend much time on his phone but these days, he checks it at every chance he gets, just for the slim hope that maybe there is a new message from Kindaichi. (There usually aren’t any during the morning because Kindaichi diligently concentrates on his studies, but sometimes, there is a message or two over lunch break, and almost every day before afternoon practice.) In fact, things have gotten to the point where Tsutomu has gotten his phone confiscated because he kept checking it during class, and, on one very memorable occasion that he does not wish to repeat under any circumstances, even during practice.

He wants it to stop because Kindaichi is taking up way too much room in his thoughts. What used to be “Volleyball. Oh, cute dog! Volleyball. Man, Shirabu-senpai really is not a morning person, scary. Ha, that straight was awesome! Gosh, French is so boring, j’étais, tu étais, il é— who cares? Oh, there is curry for lunch. Volleyball!!” is now more “Volleyball. Hm, I wonder if Kindaichi’s practice starts as early as ours. Oh, cute dog! Volleyball. Man, Shirabu-senpai really is not a morning person, scary. Does Kindaichi have to deal with mean senpai, too? Didn’t he mention something about a mad dog? Ha, that straight was awesome!! I bet, Kindaichi couldn’t have blocked that! Gosh, French is so boring, j’ét— Kindaichi looked really cool in that video Kunimi sent to the group chat the other day, didn’t he? Oh, there is curry for lunch. Volleyball!! I bet Kindaichi—OUCH!”

“Damnit, Goshiki, what’s wrong with you?! That was an easy ball. And now it’s their fucking match point. I don’t want to be doing punishment drills just because you’re busy daydreaming about who-knows-what!” Shirabu-senpai complains.

Tsutomu can feel the blood rushing to his face, but after almost three hours of Washijou-sensei’s practice regime from hell, it probably won’t make much of a difference. “Sorry, senpai.” Practice is going to be over as soon as this game is, but until then, Tsutomu’s thoughts have no business straying towards Kindaichi yet again.

He expects Shirabu-senpai to scold him some more but instead, he just looks at Tsutomu curiously, nods and says, “You better score the next three points, idiot.”

Later, when they’re doing cooling down stretches, Shirabu-senpai approaches him. “Look,” he says with a sigh, giving off the impression that he would rather be anywhere else, “it’s normal to be distracted by… things. But you can’t take them onto the court with you. Just… if you need to talk about it or something… I… I’ll listen, okay? I’m your captain and… I’m your… anyways, I care about the team and you’re our ace, we can’t have you distracted. We need you.”

“I have a crush on someone!” The words all but burst out of Tsutomu. It feels weird to say them out loud. But it’s also a weight of his chest.

“Yeah, no kidding, you’re not exactly what they call subtle,” Taichi-senpai huffs amusedly from where he’s stretching next to Tsutomu.

Tsutomu pouts while Shirabu-senpai rubs his temples and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “Ushijima-san never warned me I’d have to deal with stuff like that if I became captain”, but Tsutomu ends up telling them all about how nice and smart and funny and kind and strong and amazing Kindaichi is. Taichi-senpai keeps asking Tsutomu questions and even though Tsutomu has a feeling he mostly does so to annoy Shirabu-senpai, Tsutomu doesn’t mind. It’s nice, talking about his crush with someone.

But that doesn’t mean that _having_ a crush is nice. Because, honestly, it really isn’t. Tsutomu isn’t sure why people keep talking about butterflies in your stomach when really it just feels like there’s a hole in your stomach and you just keep falling and falling. It’s ridiculously uncomfortable and weird and not at all romantic.

And yet, there is a part of him that enjoys it all the same. Because… well, it’s _Kindaichi_. Kind, handsome, smart Kindaichi who stayed behind just to block for Tsutomu a bit longer. Who was just as excited as Tsutomu when he told him that he was going to be Shiratorizawa’s ace this year. Who sends Tsutomu pictures of his dog to cheer him up after a bad day. Who hates French just as much as Tsutomu. Whom he can talk to for hours about everything and nothing. Whom he can make laugh so easily, and who still looks a little bit surprised every time Tsutomu makes him laugh. Who sings in the shower and who apologizes to inanimate objects after bumping into them. It’s Kindaichi, and if Tsutomu has to deal with the weird, bottomless, swoopy feeling, it’s only right that it’s for him.

And the daydreaming part is nice, when it doesn’t get him hit in the stomach by a volleyball.

He likes thinking about what it would be like to hold Kindaichi’s hand. Likes thinking about pulling Kindaichi along to go exploring. Likes thinking about Kindaichi letting him. He likes thinking about Kindaichi laughing. It’s such a nice sound, and Tsutomu likes being the one who caused it. He likes thinking about teaching Kindaichi how to cook. If Kunimi is to be believed, Kindaichi could burn water, and Tsutomu enjoys cooking (and he would also enjoy Kindaichi being impressed by his cooking skills, and complimenting him). He likes thinking about telling Kindaichi to call him Tsutomu. He isn’t bold enough to actually do it, but in his mind, his name sounds nice from Kindaichi’s lips. And more than anything, he likes thinking about playing volleyball with Kindaichi again. Sometimes, they’re on opposing sides of the net, and Kindaichi will be impressed with how much sharper Tsutomu’s cross has gotten, and Tsutomu will have to work harder and harder to overcome his block. Other times, he thinks about how it would be to play on the same team as Kindaichi, to high-five him for great spikes and to cover his block, and to win together, again and again.

Right now, Tsutomu is lying in bed, thinking about what would happen if he took Kindaichi’s hand at the cinema tonight. When Kindaichi had proposed going out to catch a movie together a little over two weeks ago in the training camp group chat, almost everyone agreed to go, and Tsutomu may or may not have been daydreaming of what a movie date with just him and Kindaichi would be like since then.

He picks up his phone from the nightstand to check how much longer he has to wait to see Kindaichi again, only to find that he has several messages in their group chat, and three more from Kindaichi.

He checks Kindaichi’s first because… well, because.

> **Kindaichi (11:36)** : I don’t know if you’ve seen it yet but everyone else cancelled for the movies tonight… do you still want to go? I was looking forward to the movie and to seeing you again :(
> 
> **Kindaichi (11:37)** : *all of you
> 
> **Kindaichi (11:37)** : I mean, obviously, you in particular, but also all of you
> 
> **Kindaichi (11:38)** : You can say no though, if you don’t want, that’s okay, too!

And just like that, Tsutomu’s stomach is doing the falling swoopy thing again, and he can feel his face grow hot.

Yes, this crush-thing is very, very inconvenient. But, Tsutomu thinks as he texts back a “of course, I’d love to still go! Same place as we agreed on or do you want to get dinner first?”, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and to any French speakers out there, I'm sorry, I actually do like French, I swear 😌✨


End file.
